The power of will
by The Dank Lawd
Summary: Life likes to fuck with me. Whether in this life, or the next, it will always find a way to worsen it. But, I wouldn't be me if I didn't defy the bastard. And maybe, i'll have some fun, while I'm at it. Hold on sweetie, i'm coming home.
1. Prologue

**The power of will**

 **Summary:** **Life likes to fuck with me. Whether in this life, or the next, it will always find a way to worsen it. But, I wouldn't be me if I didn't defy the bastard. And maybe, i'll have some fun, while I'm at it. Hold on sweetie, i'm coming home.**

 **Prologue**

In the darkness of the night, with but a few stars casting their pale light on the city below, steps of a person could be heard. A few muffled shouts echo away in the distance, along with what seems to be alarm. The person released a sigh of relief, clutching a small device in his right hand. He took a few more breaths, and started running, knowing he could not rest until he completed his objective. Slipping into a dark alley, the mysterious person jumped up on the dumpster, and using it as a springboard, jumped again to reach the ladder that leads to the top of the building. Climbing quickly, reaching top, the person smirked and turned around to see the place he just infiltrated blow up in a majestic display of fireworks. He took out a cigarette, and lighting one up, turned and started walking towards extraction point.

~Time skip~ A few hours later

Entering the HQ, the person finally relaxed, knowing he is safe, for now at least. Slouching a bit, a cigar between his fingers, smoke hanging close to his hand for a few moments before dissipating into the air. He entered the pin code to gain access to the main office, where he and the other generals planned their next move. Entering, he noticed only one person was inside, his brother in all but blood, best friend of ten years, Nathan.

"You look like shit" – he said with a smirk forming on his lips. I laughed loudly, ashes falling of my cigar to the cold metal floor. "I could say the same to you. You look like you've aged even more since the last time i saw you, which was about 6 hours ago." He gave me the bird, and lighted a cigar himself. It was a habit neither one wanted to get rid of.

"In all seriousness, what happened while i was gone? Everybody seems even more tense than usual." – i asked while drawing a smoke.

"Sigh, they are closing in, in a few days, at the most, we are gonna have to move the HQ. But, that's not all, it appears we have a mole." – in a somewhat subdued voice he told me. I chuckled "Well, i'm guessing the only reason the Emperor's troops aren't reigning hell down on us, is because the mole thinks he is transmitting them information. I knew he was the mole the moment he stepped into our base. Well, and i kinda tampered with his comm. device. The only thing his report consists of is our favourite foods."

Then i gained a thoughtful look, my cigar almost done, and after i left it in the ashtray, i spoke, fully serous "Prepare everyone, we are moving tonight to a new location. Kill the mole, and make in noiseless. I don't want the troops to be even more on edge. I'll go see my wife, i missed her…"

"Aye aye bro. I'll see you later."

In the morning of May 2nd, 2016, everything changed. I was on uni listening to the professor droning about graphs that explain some frequency... I wasn't listening as usual, that shit was too boring, and i knew i'd deal with it when the time comes. I was a lazy fuck most of the time anyways. And then it happened. Alarms blared throughout the entire city, signaling the invasion. Fear gripped my heart, and i froze for a moment. I tried to maintain at least some semblance of rationality, but it was kinda hard, knowing that shit hit the fan. Fuck. I was barely 21 years old, lazy ass gamer with a girlfriend. But, not one of those typical gamers, guys who never go out, wear glasses, and have some innate inability to talk to the opposite sex. No, i grew up in a village with a family that deals with agriculture, ever since my great great great grandpa moved here. My brother is 8 years older than me, and he taught me so much things, much more than my father and mother combined. I can't describe myself, it would take too long… And my world came crashing down on me, like house of cards. I could hear the fanatic shouts of everyone in colledge, and even though they said to be calm, i knew i had to get outta there. Those fuckers will target the uni, too many people capable of doing something. We are the future of this country, i thought bitterly. I ran as fast as i could, trying to get away from uni, and just before i got to an old building, a sharp, whistling sound stopped me in my tracks. I turned around to see a freaking missile drop down into where i presume was middle of the campus, and everything just went up in flames. Few seconds later, the square exploded, and few more areas with most people in them. One missile struck way too close for comfort, and the glass shattered on the nearby building. As a result, a shard flew through the air and cut my left eye, giving it a nasty vertical gash. I yelled out in pain, and the string of curses that would send running even the toughest guys left my mouth. I cleaned the blood, and stopped it from bleeding further. I dared not to move from where i was. I'm not sure how much time has passed, but no more bombs were dropped from the sky that was now painted sickly orange. I moved cautiously towards the center of town, trying to make myself as small as possible, hoping that no harm would befall me. I remembered that i have a phone in my pocket, but to no avail, there was no signal. I cursed and frowned. Ensuring that my family was safe is now my second priority. I had to get out of here, and check up on my girlfriend. I really hope she is safe. Even though we aren't together that long, she is the light in my life...

~Time skip~ Present day

Few moments ago, a part of me died. I felt like someone took my heart out and stomped on it repeatedly. Even though me, my brother and my best friend were the leaders of the organization, we were the strongest. My brother and i met Nathan when i started training in martial arts. I was a prodigy at the sport, my brother was almost as good as me, even though he never trained, but i was the one who taught him when i had time. I reached the highest level in only 4 years, when i was 16. My brother was the entire cause i started training, he was my role model, and even though i loved playing video games, i respected him much more.

Nathan was good, but he was mostly focused on self-defense, but he was no slouch. And realizing that we were the best, we undertook the operations that most people would deem suicidal, and we came out with barely a scratch. And years of experience dealing with those so called elite soldiers has given us and edge. I even grew more optimistic with each operation successfully done, and i expected us to liberate our country by the end of the year. Every day, people flocked to us, two or three a day, and they get thoroughly checked for any discrepancies.

But, on that mission, everything changed. I don't remember ever being so furious before in my life. And i felt so bad…

~Flashback~ Five months ago

We were sneaking into one of the many compounds the enemy has built in our country, like outposts. One of our spies tipped us that three important figureheads of the enemy faction are meeting to discuss a new weapon – a some kind of biological weapon. We were supposed to get in, take them out, and steal the weapon plans.

Even though the security was improved for the meeting, it was not by much, as to not raise suspicion. It was too… Convenient. Even though the three of us kept our identities a secret, i wasn't so arrogant to think they didn't know anything about us. After all, i raided at least two dozen of their bases.

We got in with little difficulty, and after 15 minutes of ardous sneaking, i was just outside the window, while my brother was in the vents. There was no flashy entry, through a little circular opening i made in the window, i released a highly concentrated, odorless, and of course, unseen sleeping gas. After about 30 seconds, everyone in the room was knocked out. My brother dropped down from the vents and finished them off. He searched for the device with the plans, and after finding it, he flashed his grin, unseen because of the mask he wore. The device didn't look special at all, just a normal flash drive that had a soft glowing blue light at the end of it. But, when that light turned into an angry red, my blood ran cold. My brother's eyes barely had the time to widen before he was gone, and the entire room. The blast knocked me away, and i hit the roof of the truck that was few meters below me. I wanted to scream, my mind filled with rage, ignored the probably bruised ribs, and the only thing i thought about was the slight widening of his eyes, before he died. No, before he got murdered. But, i knew i had to flee this compound, there were so many soldiers popping out from somewhere, searching for the bodies, and confirming deaths. During the mayhem, i snuck out quite easily, vowing to avenge my brother.

When i returned to HQ alone, disheartened, eyes cast down, looking at the ground, people didn't even dare approach me. I trudged through the base, and when i came up to my room, opening it, my wife jumped on me, greeting me cheerfully. She was always happy and overjoyed when i came back. When she didn't feel me move, she stepped away to look at me. Seeing my haunted face, eyes threathening to spill tears, she immediately asked "What's wrong?"

Hearing her, i raised my head, just a bit, and in a voice so broken, so painfull, it chilled her to the bone i said "He's gone. He is gone… My… brother is… gone…"

She didn't get to say anything, i just broke down and cried. The sounds of crying reverberated through the halls, and scared everyone who heard. My wife was rocking me back and forth, one hand running through my hair, the other holding me. I'm not sure how much time has passed before i cried myself to sleep.

~Flashback off~

I grit my teeth, but continued walking, i still had a mission to complete. Again i was going solo, but this mission was a bit different from my usual style. At most, my missions dealt with infiltration, and afterwards leaving without a trace, except when there is something i gotta destroy. This time, it's a straight up assassination, but with a difference that i am supposed to take out the Emperor himself. The country has officially surrendered, and the Emperor is here to celebrate it with his generals. A part of me screamed that this was a trap, but the more logical part of me, told me that they wouldn't use the Emperor as a bait. Still, i couldn't just not do the mission because i have my suspicions and a glaring lack of information.

I reached my room, and opening it, i stumbled upon a sight that put a smile on my face. My wife was laying on the bed, sleeping peacefully. She's the reason i'm still fighting, why i haven't simply given up when my entire family died in the initial attack all those years ago, when my brother got murdered in front of me, while i watched helplessly.

Shaking away the dark thoughts, i silently took my clothes off, had a quick shower, and i tiptoed to bed, trying my best not to wake her up. Just when i laid down my head on the pillow, a sweet, sleep riddled voice called out "Mmmm, hey there, my love. How did it go?"

I sighed "No matter how hard i try, i just can't sneak up on you, even when you're sleeping." I chuckled "Yea, of course, i did what i had to do. I just talked to Nathan. I got another task in the morning." At this, she turned from her side and faced me, and with unshed tears she asked "What?! Already? You just came back, and you're already going on another one? Can't somebody else do it?"

I frowned "You know that i am the most capable man we got. Nobody else can do it. If i do this successfully, this war will end really fast."

She nodded solemnly "What is so important and big, that it might bring to an end to this terrible war?"

I sighed, knowing the reaction that would follow "I am to assassinate the Emperor." It did not disappoint "ARE YOU INSANE?! GOING FOR THE EMPEROR IS TANTAMOUNT TO SUICIDE! WE CANNOT TO AFFORD TO LOSE YOU! THIS ORGANISATION WILL FALL APART WITHOUT YOU!" At this, her voice became more quit, and tears were falling freely "I will fall apart without you, i don't want our child to grow up fatherless, just because you decided to be a hero. Can't you be selfish for just one time, and stay with me and our child?"

I sighed once more, looking at the tears that were falling from the beautiful blue/gray eyes of my wife, and wiping them with my hands "Don't cry sweetie" I hugged her tight "I will come back to you, you know i always do. Not even death itself will prevent me from doing so. In the case i fail, i want you not to fall into despair, and live on."

She looked angry, and more tears started falling "There won't be anyone that can even come close to you, i'd rather stay alone with our child, than do something like that. If you fail, i will flee somewhere safe with our child, and live our lives to their end, where i will finally see you again."

That night we made love, what felt for the last time, and even though she didn't hear i whispered a silent goodbye, love...

I had to get ready, this time i'm not going in as usual, well, more like hiding in plain sight. The gathering is supposed to happen in the Grand Hotel in this city. It will be crawling with security in a two kilometer radius. Helicopters will cover the skies. But i have already planned for that. It will be no trouble getting in, not even the liquidation will be a problem. A knife embedded in the head is an instant kill for any human. The problem will be escaping. But i'll manage somehow. I have a promise to fulfill.

An unlucky waiter was unconscious before he hit the ground. I tied him up and locked him in a closet. I knew i had only a small window of opportunity to do this, and i'm not gonna miss it. I covered my scar with some makeup. Putting on my best dazzling smile, i went to the ballroom, to "serve" the Emperor. For some reason, nobody stopped me, and didn't ask for my identity. When i got to grand table, where the Emperor sat, it took all my power to force a smile on my face. "My lord, how can this humble waiter serve you tonight?"

The Emperor arrogantly looked at me, and in a voice that almost made my being shake with rage, he said "I want a bottle of your finest wine." Nothing else was said, i bowed my head down and turned away. Action time.

From underneath my tongue, i dropped a pill into my hands. In it was a odorless, colourless poison of my brother's creaton with Nathan's help. It is a slow acting poison, coming to effect 15 minutes after consumption. Knowing that i had to open the bottle in front of him, i spread a bit on a rim of an intricate crystal glass. It's shape and light reflection will prevent anyone from noticing it. All this was done in 15 seconds. I put the bottle in a bucket filled with ice, and i went to the Emperor. After pouring him the wine, it brought a sick sense of pleasure to see him gulp down almost half glass. I knew that in 15 minutes, i would probably be dead, but that's okay, i was prepared for my fate.

14 minutes later, the Emperor signaled for me, and sent me with an order to hurry up the meal. My luck hasn't let me down, i almost skipped away. In the hall, i bumped into a person i knew all too well, since i destroyed so many compounds in his charge and thwarted many of his plans. I thought he died after i blew up his factory. I passed near him after a wall crushed his entire body except his head. I let my mask down and shot him a cruel smirk and continued to run.

"INTRUDEEE… gaaargh" – it was already too late, even though a precise knife throw directly in the generals throat, everybody in a radius of a 100 meters heard him. But, i still had a chance. The Emperor should start choking and clutching his heart about now. Right on time. I heard frantic screams and shouts from the ballroom. I came to the ice cube machine and took out my pistols. I started running to the staircase, trying to get to the roof. The exit would be blocked, and i didn't want to test my luck so much. On my way to the roof, i encountered some guys, and took them out with a few precise shots to the head.

Reaching the roof, i saw my ticket to escape. A chopper just standing there waiting for me. I quickly checked for bombs, and finding none, on the first glance, i started the chopper, and made my way not to HQ, but southeast of where the HQ is, in hopes of them following me.

Just as i thought i would escape, a missile, heat seeking one, apparently, hit the tail of the chopper. I tried to somewhat control the heli, as to not crash into a building. Somehow i succeeded, and crashed into a nearby park, which was luckily devoid of people at this hour. I came to consciousness a few minutes later, and as i stumbled outside the helicopter, i heard multiple guns clicking, and when i raised my head, i saw at least 40 soldiers with their guns raised at me. I released a dry chuckle and looked high up in the sky, when few raindrops fell on my face. It seemed as even the heavens were crying.

"Sorry, my love, it appears that i failed to come back to you."

And then everything went black.

~End of Prologue~

A/N: First story i've written. Review, if you wish. I would be grateful to answer all of your questions. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames will not be ignored, they will be laughed upon.


	2. A whole new world

**Chapter 1: Into a new world**

A/N: I own nothing.

When i woke up, everything was blurry. I could only discern the blue, which was above me, and i presumed it to be the sky. And i could see some greenery, which i presumed was the forest.

And then, came the pain. Excruciating pain flared across my entire body. I wanted to claw my way into my body. It felt like icy river was raging inside my body. I felt cold and hot at the same time. I tried to keep from screaming, but i failed miserably. I screamed in pain to the heavens. Even in my pain addled brain, i couldn't help but notice that my voice was a bit childish, dare i say it, infant-like. I screamed and cried almost until i was unconscious, but then, it just stopped. I opened my eyes and i think i recognized a face, but i was overwhelmed by the soothing feeling that enveloped my body, like a cocoon, and it made me feel safe. Then i passed out.

~Time skip~ 3 years

Being a freaking baby was boring as hell, but there was nothing i could do about it, so i spent the days sleeping or trying to figure out what was that feeling of an icy water raging inside my veins. It only happened after i had nightmares, and sadly, they occurred almost every night. I would wake up screaming, and my caretaker would come rushing and doing that same thing which made the pain go away.

After about seven months since i was reincarnated, my sight got really good, even better than it was in my previous life. And with that freaking good eyesight i saw that my caretaker was none other than Jiraiya. Seriously? Like what the fuck?! First of all, i somehow, with a mad stroke of luck, or misfortune, end up in this universe. Where people breathe fire, create raging tsunamis like it's an everyday occurrence. Second of all, my mad streak of luck is at work again, seeing as i literally couldn't get a better man in this world to take care of me, if we forget his perverted streak, and his complete lack of skills at raising a baby. But, we can forget all that, simply because i am an adult in a child's body. But, now that i knew all this, i could prepare for the future, and possibly even return to my home world. There are two ways, both are really risky, like, i-might-fuck-up-the-universe kinda risky, or just get sucked into a black hole. But, its still way too early to think about it.

Learning Japanese with Jiraiya wasn't that hard, considering that i studied it when i was in highschool. And i had a good grasp over foreign languages. Knowing how to speak english, russian and japanese fluently, along with knowing how to introduce myself in at least five other languages. So, at two years of my life, i was pretty good at speaking, though i couldn't read, but oh well, there will be time for that.

Since the moment i recognized Jiraiya, i knew that he could be trusted, and that i had to work hard and not dumb myself down. I wanted him to give me his full attention, and after a few years, i would tell him everything. I hope he will trust me when the time comes.

On another note, i found out that the cold river beneath my skin, was actually chakra. Huh. At first i thought i was sick, and that somehow he would heal me. I was too occupied thinking about my hole, sleeping like my infantile body demanded, and you know... Baby stuff...

I immediately started trying to manipulate energy within, but i failed spectacularly. After 6 months, i finaly achieved some progress, not much, but still. I channeled chakra to my hands and used them to stick to various things. I'll never forget the look on Jiraiya's face when he caught me trying to shake a glass from my open hand. And then i decided to mess with him a bit "Cat got your tongue, Jiraiya?" Then he yelled at me for doing that, and i caught something else in those eyes, other than look of concern, but i couldn't place it...

Few more months passed, and things were looking good for me. I could form full sentences, i started walking a bit more, having better balance. Days were never dull with Jiraiya, that was certain. We never stayed at the same place for more than a week. He would meet up with his contacts, and then he'd spend sime time teaching me how to read and talk better. He'd take me to the fairs if there were some in town. He went peeping on women, of course, but he didn't take me with him. Until i told him to take me everywhere with him. I practically begged with puppy dog eyes, and finally sealed it by saying that i have seen some dads taking their kids on their shoulders. He put a valiant resistance, for the entirety of five seconds.

So, here i find myself atop Jiraiya's shoulders, with a fistful of his hair in my hands, walking through the streets of a village somewhere in the western part of Land of Fire, thinking how it would've been nice if Jiraiya was my real father. But now was not the time for such wishful thinking. I had people to return to.

We actually had fun. Jiraiya played a lot of games for my sake, and i was laughing for real, and i believe he was happy with the reprieve of being the strongest ninja, and a manager of an extensive spy network. If he were from my world, he would've been a damn good spy, with all the tech we possess.

It was already night when we came back to the hotel, as i was tired from the activities during the day. Jiraiya was sitting on the terrace, sipping on tea, and writing his novel. I gotta sneak a peek on that. It interested me to no end.

I was in the bathroom, standing on a chair, looking at myself in the mirror. For some reason, i looked exactly the same like i looked back in my world. I thought it was impossible. Babies don't just drop from the sky, do they? Anyways, i had my purpose here. It was to go back to my universe and, as much as i wanted to stay out of this, seeing as it would be pointless, as the good guys win at the end. But, i owe it to Jiraiya. I had to save Minato and Kushina. If i understood, the Third Shinobi war has just ended, prior to my appearance, which means Minato will become Hokage soon, if not already. I had an idea now, but i'm not sure if it would work. I had to talk to Jiraiya soon. I knew he won't go to sleep for a few more hours, and now was the time. I would plan accordingly, and they would live.

Jiraiya was still sitting on the terrace, writing, and he seemed to be unaware of the things happening around him. He would occasionally giggle pervertedly, or tap his pen to his chin in thinking, but that's about it. He was suddenly jolted out of his world by a scream, a scream of a child, and he instantly recognized it as mine. With all the speed a ninja of his caliber possessed, he appeared right next to me. He knew that i had nightmares often, but every time i had one, he would always be right next to me in an instant.

"Shh, it's okay kid, it was just a bad dream. It's okay..." I quieted down almost instantly, quietly sobbing into his chest. Now. It was time. "Jiraiya, this one felt so real. I was in a town, and there were people screaming and dying all around me." I took a shaky breath. "But then, when i looked up, i-i-i... I saw a giant nine tailed fox roaring to the sky." At this Jiraiya went still. "And after that, i saw a blonde man in a white coat fighting a weird masked guy with chains on his wrists" I was frantic at this point. "And then, the same blond haired man on a giant frog, and then a red haired woman with chains sprouting from her back, holding down the fox. And the blonde had a little kid, blonde too..." A fresh wave of tears started spilling from my eyes. "He put the baby on some kind of altar, and yelled something, and half of the fox got sucked into him. He faltered, saying something about how powerful it was. And then, the fox tried to kill the baby, and one second later, both the blond man and the red haired woman were pierced on a claw. That's it..."

Jiraiya was still as a statue since i mentioned the Nine tails. The only notion of him being alive was the widening of his eyes. When i finished retelling my "nightmare", his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. After a few minutes, he finally got out of his stupor.

"Kenshin, have you seen maybe anything else other than that?" He asked completely serious, not a trace of the goofy pervert, only and S-ranked ninja, who, by lore is one of the strongest people in Naruto-verse.

I sniffed once more for good measure, tried to remember anything that i could tell him. " A name keeps popping up into my mind, but it makes no sense. It floats around the masked guy, i don't know..." "Come on, tell me what's the name" He was losing his cool by now, he wanted to know everything. "Obito" i whispered "That's the name of the masked guy."

Jiraiya looked as he's gonna have a heart attack any moment now. But then, he got himself together. He bit his finger, summoned a toad and said "get Minato to clear up his schedule for the next day, tell him it's of the utmost importance. And him alone, i don't want those old fossils listening to anything" Then he turned to me "Kenshing, we are going to Konoha"

 **Chapter 1 end**

 **A/N:** I guess it's short. It's still mostly a prelude to the happenings. I will try to make chapters longer, but i won't just put in some useless scenes and fillers just for the sake of it. Just like before, read and review, flames will be laughed upon. I don't mind constructive criticism.

See you soon.


	3. Weaving

**Chapter 2 – Weaving**

 **A/N:** New chapter, hope you like it :)

It was a nice, warm, cloudless evening in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, as was usual for the climate of the Land of Fire. Namikaze Minato was smiling, but if you looked closer, you could see he is tense. He let the ANBU a bit earlier today. He didn't get much sleep last night. He was just wrapping up some of the paperwork for the day, and prepared to go home, when a toad appeared in his office. "Good evening, Minato-sama. Jiraiya-sama has sent me to tell you to clear your schedule for tomorrow. S-ranked importance. Also, he asked that the old fossils don't get to listen in. Only you." Minato was surprised. What could get his sensei to be so alarmed about something? Unless, of course, it is dire. He hadn't heard from him for a few months, and nothing that was dangerous or alarming was reported. But still, he did as was asked of him, and left a note for his secretary to clear his schedule for the day. With that, he went home to his wife, and decided not to disturb her, and to try to get some sleep at least.

~Scene change~

Jiraiya woke me up maybe two hours after our little conversation, and picked me up, and took of running towards, what i presumed, Konoha. After around four hours, we took a small break, so i could get my bearings. Soon, we got off again. It was mid-morning when we reached the big gate of Konoha, and Jiraiya didn't even stop to check in with the gate guards. I guess he was known well enough. We were at the Hokages office pretty soon, and Jiraiya stood for a moment to take a deep breath, and jumped through the window, with me in tow, and landed in the middle of his student's office.

I was pretty dizzy from all the high speed movement, so i decided that Jiraiya had to be disciplined a bit. Slapping him as hard as a three year old can, i even though put some chakra for good measure, and yelled. "Idiot, tou-chan, did you have to go so fast? Now my tummy hurts and my head is spinning" I even faked the urge to puke, just so i could scare him a bit more. Seeing my discomfort, Jiraiya paled and quickly set me down and started fussing around me. "H-Hey kiddo, it's okay, please don't throw up all over my shiny long mane of manly hair." I got annoyed at his boasting, so i stomped on his foot. He yelled out and started jumping around on one foot, muttering something about brats.

Minato was watching us with amusement dancing in his eyes. He was still surprised that i called Jiraiya father, so i guessed that Jiraiya didn't tell anyone about me. I was proven right. "Sensei, i didn't know a woman finally managed to tame the Gallant Jiraiya. And you even have a son, and didn't inform me, your apprentice... You hurt me." Minato finished sadly at the end, but you could see that he was just joking. Jiraiya immediately stopped jumping around and waved his hands around "No no Minato, no woman can ever hope to tame me! Only Tsunade-hime, but she won't dare to do it." He boasted with a stupid grin, and then continued "But, what do i hear, your little Kushi-chan is already pregnant, eh Minato! You sly dog." He then lost his smile and became serious. "But we will have to leave the pleasantries for later. Something dire is happening, and Konoha's, no, yours and your wife's lives are in great danger" Minato was petrified. He was an orphan since birth, and he always dreamed of having a big family when he grew up. And when it finally started to look good for him, he hears that all of it might just go awry.

He locked his sharp eyes, now devoid of all emotion, with his sensei's eyes, and in a tone that broke no argument started speaking. Even i, with all my experience from the past life, couldn't stop the shiver that passed through me, when i saw the look in his eyes.

"Sensei, what is it all about? I've been feeling uneasy since the toad appeared, and i couldn't sleep last night, thinking about it. Is it the Stone? Cloud? I hope to god they won't try anything. I'll raze their villages to the ground alone." Jiraiya kept his stony face. "It's worse" He simply answered, unaffected by his student's declaration. When Minato heard what his sensei said, he became mortified. "Well fuck Jiraiya, spill it out, don't keep me waiting"

"It's the Kyuubi. The reason i even came back is because of this kid. I found about it because of him. Almost every night, he has nightmares, but last night it was something different. He had a dream about the Kyuubi being unleashed in the middle of Konoha, and that you and Kushina died" he continued after he let Minato process the infomation. "It had to be a vision, nothing else made sense. He is three years old, i've never mentioned a word about anything ninja related. And even though the most of it is jumbled, it's too detailed for it to be just a dream." Minato was getting paler every second, he almost looked like Orochimaru. "The Kyuubi would not be able to affect him, it's still in Kushina, so it doesn't make any sense." He turned to me. "What's your name little one?" I tried to keep the stutter from my voice, and succeeded. "My name is Kenshin" He smiled at me disarmingly, and politely asked me if i can retell him the vision i had. I did and i thought of anything else i can say to him, but i decided against it.

The only sign that Minato was listening was just the slight tensing of his shoulders. But when i mentioned Obito, he froze. He couldn't believe that his thought to be deceased student was going to attack his home village.

Then, a bright idea came to my mind. Even though my goal was clear to me, i didn't mean i couldn't help these guys out a bit. I knew, that for everything to come to pass, Naruto would have to be the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, at least the yang part. If somehow i could get Minato to seal the yin part in me, i could be that much closer to completing my goal.

But convincing Minato won't be easy, and hell, i wasn't sure myself that i would survive the sealing, but i had to persevere. Nothing will keep me from going back, not even death itself.

Unaware of my thoughts, Minato and Jiraiya were already planning their next move. Kushina was due October tenth, and now it was middle of May, so that gave them a bit under half a year to prepare. But then again, there was another solution, which was to transfer the Kyuubi into someone else, but there were no suitable candidates for it, except for me, i hope. There was no chance in hell Minato was going to transfer the Kyuubi into an Uchiha. Even if somehow the elders convinced him, and they found a suitable host, the Kyuubi would destroy the host. If not physically, then mentally. The entire plan hinged on Naruto becoming the jinchuriki. If that doesn't happen, then things will go much differently.

Thinking about it now, thinks will roughly go the same except Jiraiya will more often be in the village. I'm guessing that he and Hiruzen, the venerated Third Hokage will be in charge of the village defense, and Minato will be with Kushina, stabilizing the seal. I haven't told them the details of when it will happen during the birth, or even after. But they are not stupid. The only window of opportunity will be when she is giving birth, and the seal is at it's weakest. But the only thing is that they don't know how powerful he is, so they can't bet if he will attack at the moment of birth, or after.

"Okay, Kenshin-kun, that will be all for now. Me and Jiraiya-sensei have more things to discuss, but you're free to go. And since you have nowhere to go, and i don't want to leave you unsupervised, i'll get you to my house. You'll be staying with Kushina." Minato's voice brought me out of my musings, and when i processed what he said, my face lit up in a smile. 'Huh, i guess my luck still hasn't left me.' "Yes, Minato-sama. Thank you very much."

He just laughed and waved me away. "No need to be so formal, Kenshin-kun, you can just call me Minato." Then he got a mischievous look on his face. "Hey, would you like to get there fast?" He asked me with a sly smile on his face. I couldn't believe it. He was going to teleport me. Fuck yeah. I get to see the Hiraishin. "Yes, yes, i would love that." And then my stomach rumbled. I blushed a bit at their laughter. "See ya later tou-chan. Have fun with Minato. And no peeping on women without me. They will kill you if i'm not there." It was now Jiraiya's turn to look sheepish, even though his heart beat faster when i called him father. "Ye ye kiddo, i hear ya. See ya later." And with that Minato took me be the shoulder and then the world turned upside down for a moment. I felt just a bit nauseous, but it was okay. With all the childish glee i could muster, i yelled "Again! I wanna do it again!" He looked surprised for a bit, he probably wasn't expecting me to be okay after that. But then he laughed "Maybe later Kenshin-kun, when i come back." Then he looked up and saw his wife. "Ah! Kushina, there is someone i want you to meet. This little fellow here is Kenshin, he is with Jiraiya, and me and sensei have some work to do, so i thought you could take care of him for a bit."

At that, Kushina smiled sweetly, a bit too sweetly... "You wouldn't be going to peep on some women with that no good pervert, would you Mi-na-to? And what is that i hear about using Hiraishin here on little Kenshin, hmm?" Minato started visibly sweating and fear was clearly written on his face. "N-no Kushi-chan, n-nothing like that. Just some business. I'll be home for dinner with Jiraiya in tow, he's Kenshin's father you know."

Kushina smiled, a beatific smile indeed. "Okay Minato-kun, see ya later." She then gave him a kiss and waved him off. At the sight, my heart clenched. I was reminded how much i missed my wife and my friends back in my world. My smile lessened, but i covered it up before they noticed anything.

After Minato flashed away, Kushina turned to me. "So, Kenshin-kun, are you hungry? I can make you something to eat."

I had to get to her good side, and there was only one way to do that, quickly. "Umm, could you perhaps make me some ramen. I haven't it yet, and i heard someone say it's really good."

At this, Kushina's eyes lit on fire. The fuck? How? "Oooh, you poor little thing! You've been denied the wonder that is ramen. Well, don't you worry now sweetie, i'll make you the best ramen in the world. Just give me half an hour, dattebane, and you'll get your wish."

I laughed at her boisterous attitude, but i liked her. She is a cool woman, and hella strong. Even though i love my biological mother with all my heart, and i wouldn't trade her for anything, Kushina would make for a great surrogate mother, or at least a big sister. It's a good thing i'm an older man, and an adult, but for now i will have to play the part of a poor little boy found in the woods, with a fortune telling ability.

So now, while i was waiting for ramen, i sat in a chair and looked around for a bit. It was a quaint house, set up in a quiet neighborhood. It was a relatively small house, nothing special, but i guess both Minato and Kushina are used to a simple life, and that's something i can respect.

Eventually, the ramen was ready, and Kushina brought the full pot over to the table, poured me a bowl and told me to dig in. I noticed that she was watching me with baited breath to see if i like it. When i took the first spoonful, a variety of tastes invaded my mouth. It was one of the best things that i've tried, and i knew that i wouldn't mind eating this every few days. "Wow, Kushina, this tastes so good! Oh, i can't believe more people don't eat it. It's practically the food of the gods!"

The smile that lit up her face was blinding. She immediately hugged me and proclaimed that we will spread the word about the food of the gods. For the next few hours we talked about plenty of stuff, from my time spent with Jiraiya, and about her life here in Konoha. She, of course, left out anything ninja related, probably because she didn't want to expose me to the horrors of that way of life. I snorted internally. I knew plenty about that stuff. But nothing mattered. I had to stick to the plan and that is getting closer to Kushina and Minato. I had to make contact with Kyuubi. I kind of felt bad, using them like this to my own gain. But, i do not belong here. I do not want to belong here. I will help them only because it will benefit me. But that won't stop me from being friends with them. And later, at some point in time, when i explain it to them, i hope that they will understand, and won't hate me.

After the conversation died down a bit, we sat in a comfortable silence. "Kushina-neesan, do you think my mother loved me?" I asked in a broken voice. It was an absurd question, i know, my mother loved me until the very end. But Kushina doesn't know that, and for her, this was a question no kid should ever have to ask.

"Well, Kenshin-kun, i wondered the same thing about my parents. They sent me to Konoha when i was a little girl. At first, i thought i did something bad. I thought i was being punished by being secluded from my family, my clan, and my home. Pretty soon afterwards, my home was destroyed and only a few survived. I don't know where they are, or if they are alive, but i miss them all. I then realized my parents had only best intentions in their mind when they sent me here, knowing that i would live on and keep the Uzumaki alive through me." She let a melancholic smile cross her face, and then a small smile when she looked at me. "So, Kenshin-kun, i am sure that both of your parents loved you, and that they had your best interests at heart. Imagine how they felt when they had to part ways with you."

When she finished, i was in tears. It was a sad story, but i had to try really hard. Still, i succeeded. I started sobbing loudly, and i lunged at her to hug her. She rubbed my back and whispered comforting words. It was time for the nail that seals the coffin.

"Please don't ever leave me. I really like you and Minato too. And you're so good, and you fed me with the food of the goods. Please don't leave me."

"Don't worry, i won't, and neither will Minato, dattebane. I will always take care of you."

I stayed silent for a while and i shifted my body to lay in her lap, facing her. "Thank you, kaa-chan." I whispered, but i was sure that she heard me if the statuesque look coupled with wide eyes she sported said anything. We both relaxed, and started to fall asleep. I had to try this now. It is the biggest risk, and the most important part, that will impact the future should it succeed. I had to convince Kyuubi to be sealed again. I calmed down completely and channeled a bit of chakra into her stomach. Then my vision went black.

~Scene change – the seal~

When i opened my eyes, i saw that i was in my adult body. I looked around and i saw that i was at the entrance to what looked like the room where the Kyuubi was held. I stepped lightly, and then i came into full view of the Kyuubi. He was crucified on a giant rock with lava beneath him. Stakes were piercing his legs, tails, and one giant stake was embedded in his stomach. Fuck, he was huge.

"Hello there. I would ask how are you, but it would be pointless." I said with as much friendly intent i could muster. The fact that he was just a big softie helped a lot.

"Human, how did you come here? I didn't think Kushina would let anyone know about me, let alone let someone near the seal, even she isn't that stupid" Kyuubi drawled in his deep menacing voice. "You are absolutely right, but, i think a pregnant woman would let a three year old near her, especially if he cried like a little bitch." I said with a smirk. "As much as i loathe to admit it, you're right. You puny humans with your emotions sicken me to no end. And yet, all of you are backstabbers, no sense of moral, yet you preach about it. Hypocritical, all of you." He finished with a sneer.

"You are right" I answered truthfully. I knew i can't lie to him, and it wasn't my intention anyways. "We are one fucked up species. Sometimes, i just wish that all the bad people are dead, so shit can't be fucked up. Alas, it is too deep of a problem. Greed, lust for wealth, power, fame... Revenge... It's a disease that will forever plague us."

Kyuubi was shocked. He didn't show it, but he was. He didn't expect this, never in his life. "What do you want from me? You wouldn't come here, going through all that trouble just so you can chat with me about all the flaws you humans have." He asked me, without the usual menace in his voice.

I inhaled deeply "It may sound, no, scratch that, it will sound ridiculous and farfetched, but i am convinced in your ability to sense lies, and i really, really hope you will help. And before you ask why should you help a puny human like me, please hear me out."

The Kyuubi stared at me for what seemed hours, and then with the narrowing of his eyes he spoke "Fine, i will listen to you. Get on with it. If i don't like what you say, when i leave this cursed cage, i will devour you." I let out a breath i didn't know i was holding "Che, that would be welcomed... At least i would be dead." The Kyuubi looked puzzled, but didn't comment upon it.

I sighed, this stuff was harder than i thought it would be. "Well, first things first. I am not from this dimension. I died there after killing the tyrant emperor who tried to enslave the entire world. In the process, i left my best friend and wife to manage things without me. And then i reincarnated into this world with memory of my last life. Now, here comes the really crazy part, which i honestly hope you will believe me. In my universe, everything that has happened here from the start of your attack on Konoha in a few months time is portrayed as a TV show. And me, being a really big fan before everything went to hell watched it. And, in my timeline, this has ended. Everyone lived happily ever after, blah blah. But there were so many deaths of people who i really liked. But that's not the point. Even without my interference, all of you would come out on top. The thing i am asking you is to help me return to my universe to my wife and my unborn child."

The Kyuubi stared at me for a long time, and finding no traces of lies, he spoke "Indeed, human, the story you have told me seems rather farfetched, to put it midly. Even though i am somehow able to believe you, which sickens me to say it, i still need something else. Some more proof per say. And even then, why should i help a member of the race that has hated me, hunted me, and now imprisoned me?" He finished with a tinge of anger.

Well, now, that went well. I hoped he would help me. I just hope i will be able to convince him. "Huh, proof you say. I got plenty. First off, you got a name. All the tailed beasts do. It was given to you by your father, Rikudou Sennin, or as only few people know him as, Otsutsuki Hagoromo. He was nearing his death. And to prevent the release of the Juubi back into the world, he created the nine of you using his Creation of All Things. And he told you that one day, all of you, will know true strength and that you will be united again. He then named his younger son, Ashura, as his successor. Indra didn't like it, so they fought. Afterwards, i don't know what happened, only that their sons' descendants kept fighting until the creation of the hidden villages."

During my brief recount of what i knew of his history and some other things, the Kyuubi's eyes were getting wider each second. There was once again a moment of uncomfortable silence, where i could almost hear the gears in his mind turning. After some time, he spoke. "My name. You said you know it. Yet you didn't mention it. Why? And of everyone, you come to me to ask for help. Me, the natural calamity as you humans have dubbed me. The only thing i can come up with is that you need my chakra. I am sure you know then, taht even though powerful, i can't send you to another dimension. So then, why?"

I smiled, it was going good. "Well, in that order, i didn't say your name because i know how much you take pride in it, as it is given to you by your father. I first wanted to get your permission to address you with it. Second, no matter whatever you say, i know you are good inside, and that we, the humans that plague this earth are fucked up with all the greed and lust for power and wealth and shit. You hate the humans because they took the teachings your father gave to them and spat on it all. The humans of my universe are the same, except without chakra. But, we, in all our ingenuity made a weapon that equals the destruction potential of the Juubi's menacing ball. We don't have chakra, but our weapons are maybe even more deadly. What use is the stealth of the night for a shinobi, when we got goggles that let us see in the dark, even thermal signatures? What use is all of his speed, when he can get his brain splattered all over the floor from a distance of one kilometer? What use is the fortification, when they can bombard you from another continent? From the other side of the planet even. Even though we would get demolished in close combat, we would never engage in close, and would never let shinobi come close. You are right, i need your chakra, but i need you too, to help me, to be my partner, to try to put a final stop on all of it. Because, no matter what you say, there are good people in both this and my world, and they deserve to be saved. I still am not sure how to go about it, that's why i wanted your insight."

He stared at me, and then he erupted into laughter. "You got guts, kid. I have never met or even heard of a person such as you. Asking for the help of a tailed beast? And you're even being honest. You have gained a little respect from me. I will be your partner. And by the way, you can address me by my name. I hope you don't disappoint, Kenshin."

I resisted the urge to whoop in joy, but i couldn't keep the shit eating grin off of my face. "You got a deal, Kurama. We are gonna fuck them all up, and it's gonna be so awesome." I then paused "But first, i will have to get you out of this shithole of a seal. It will be soon, i promise."

And so, a partnership between me and Kurama was formed. For the next few hours, i filled him in the happenings of the future. Even though he was pissed at the fake Madara, he understood. 

~Scene change – Hokage office~

Minato was sitting at his desk, fingers intertwined underneath his chin, while Jiraiya was looking out the window at the village, his arms crossed. "Tell me more about Kenshin." Minato began. "I have no doubts about the truthfulness of his statement. He is just a three year old, and you've been with him since he was an infant. Then, tell me, why do i have this weird feeling about him? He looks so much more mature, and many characteristics that normal children his age are exhibiting, his either look forced, or not present at all. It's like he isn't a child."

Jiraiya turned to him, face in a small smile. "I know Minato, you are right. In a sense, he isn't a normal child. I've noticed it too. He seems to instantly understand stuff that i show him for the first time, like he has seen it before. I don't have to mince words with him, he fully understands when i explain everything, and doesn't ask 'why this' or 'why that'. He either accepts my statement to the word, or just knows about it, and is asking something just because it would be incomprehensible for him not to ask. And yes, i have noticed the forced reactions and behaviors too. I can't make heads or tails from it." He sighed, and turned back to the window. "But then again, nothing is ever normal in this world. Tailed beasts, and such... And we are discussing a slightly advanced child. I am sure time will tell. We will certainly have our hands full in the coming months, and thanks to Kenshin-kun, we can prepare for it."

Minato smiled, and set one hand on the table, and leaned his head in the palm of the other. "As usual, you are probably right, sensei. I believe he will become a great shinobi in the future, if he chooses that path."

 **Chapter end.**

 **A/N:** Thanks to all my readers, if you have any questions, i would be happy to answer them. Next chapter will be up soon, it is hand written, and almost finished. I'll try to keep a certain schedule of updates. I'm guessing some won't like the conversation with Kyuubi, but i kinda liked it.

As always, read and review. Flames will be laughed upon. Until next time.


End file.
